Mas Ganteng, Tanya Dong!
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Bisa nemuin pegawai swalayan ganteng siapa yang nggak beruntung coba?/Apalagi bisa dapet posisi di depan, setelah bertarung dengan para perempuan ganas di sana/Terus pakai pura-pura nanya harga diskonan sama dia, Naruto nggak bakal nyerah sampe itu Mas ganteng notice-in dia!/SasuNaru/OneShot!RnR XD


**Mas Ganteng, Tanya dong!**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing :** **SasuNaru**

 **Genre :** **Humor, Romance, Fluff**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dia ganteng, keren, badan professional dan di gilai banyak perempuan. Berteriak dengan suara baritonnya, dengan badan gagah di atas sebuah panggung kecil khusus untuknya, menjadi pusat perhatian dan sasaran teriakan para perempuan baik muda atau pun tua.

"Hah~"

Dengan senyum dan air liur yang hampir netes, Naruto kembali ke alam sadar tepat saat seorang Ibu-ibu berbadan tambun hampir mendorongnya keluar dari posisi amannya.

* * *

" _Minggir! Kyaaa mas ganteng!" kekuatan yang dashyat dan membuat semua orang di sekitarnya hampir guling-guling._

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda pirang berumur tujuh belas tahun tidak mau kalah tanding!

"Aish, jangan dorong-dorong dong Bu!" dia berteriak kesal, sambil mempertahankan tempatnya dan sedikit mesem-mesem ke arah laki-laki keren di depan sana.

* * *

" _Mas ganteng! Lihat sini!"_

" _Aduhh, mas saya di dorong ni!"_

" _Mas ganteng!"_

* * *

Teriakan terus berdengung di telinga, tidak peduli cewek ataupun cowok mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan sambil melirik laki-laki ganteng yang masih menebar pesona di atas panggung kecil itu.

"Ayo silakan di pilih, semua baju saya diskon 30 persen! Hanya hari ini saja!" dia berteriak lagi.

Meski bilangnya hanya hari ini saja, tapi Naruto tahu kalau itu hanya siasat saja. Buktinya dia sudah hampir setiap kamis ke swalayan ini, Laki-laki itu mengatakan hal yang sama.

Ah, peduli setan! Yang penting dia bisa foto pegawai ganteng itu lagi!

Ya, pegawai paling ganteng di swalayan ini bisa di bilang. Naruto yang tidak sengaja melihatnya tentu saja tertarik. Siapa yang tidak pangling coba? Kenapa laki-laki kayak model begitu bisa jadi pegawai di sini?! Kan curang! Pantes aja swalayan bagian pakaian di sini paling ramai, ternyata dia penyebabnya.

Naruto jatuh hati, bagaimana tidak? Senyumnya itu lho! Aishh, bisa bikin meleleh! Dia jadi kayak fangirlan cewek yang sering ngeliatin idolanya.

Tapi biar tetap menjaga harga dirinya sebagai cowok keren, Naruto harus pura-pura jadi cowok banyak duit yang gila belanja apalagi di bagian diskonan. Yah, nggak apa-apa asal bisa dapet foto mas ganteng itu lagi.

Dia bahkan rela harus di dorong ke sana kemari, di himpit, di puter-puter dan baju sampe di tarik-tarik buat dapetin tempat paling depan. Terus bisa foto mas ganteng itu lebih jelas, biarpun diem-diem.

Kalau ada waktu, sambil foto diem-diem, dia bakal sok-sokan ambil sembarang baju terus tanya berapa jadinya kalau di diskon. Padahal sebenernya dia nggak peduli sama sekali, toh juga nggak kebeli. Yang penting bisa ngomong sama itu mas ganteng,

 **OoOoOoOoOOoOoO**

Bahkan dia sampai pernah salah ambil baju, bukannya ambil baju cowok eh yang dia ambil malah baju mandi khusus cewek. Asli, Naruto malu minta ampun, mas gantengnya nahan ketawa dan tumben-tumbenan ngajak bicara panjang lebar.

"Memangnya ini baju buat pacarnya ya, dik?"

"Ah! I..iya, kebetulan dia nggak bisa ikut hari ini jadinya saya yang beli~" Naruto ngeles banget.

Tapi kayak ngelempar batu dapet dua tangkepan sekaligus, itu pertama kalinya Naruto dapet senyuman mas ganteng yang hampir bikin kakinya lemes sesaat. Bisa dapet bicara sekaligus senyum malaikat gimana nggak beruntung coba?! Mana di panggil adik segala lagi, dia berasa muda lagi. Lah emang umurnya masih tujuh belas kok, astaga~

"Oh, gitu ya. Saya kira mau di pakai sendiri~"

Itu mas malah ngeledek, Naruto makin malu. Alhasil wajahnya merah semua, "Bu..bukan lah, mana mungkin saya pakai beginian!"

"Hm, tapi kayaknya cocok kok buat adiknya~"

Asli, muka Naruto makin merah. Dan yang paling aneh lagi, kenapa bukannya dia marah malah mesem-mesem nggak jelas.

"Nggak cocok lah mas, saya kan cowok mana mungkin pakai begituan!" pura-pura cemberut, padahal aslinya itu anak seneng minta ampun. Bisa bicara lama, cewek-cewek yang pada ngantre buat nanyain harga sama itu mas ganteng jadi pada iri. Ahaha!

Laki-laki raven itu lagi-lagi ketawa, dan Naruto kaget minta ampun pas lihat dia tiba-tiba deketin-

"Lho..mas?"

Itu wajah mas ganteng sudah ada di samping lehernya. Bisik-bisik kecil, bikin semua cewek di sana teriak nggak terima.

"Maksudnya buat adik di rumah lho, kalau ada~"

"…"

Dia loading lama, baru sadar sendiri kalau yang di maksud masnya itu bukan dia tapi adik di rumahnya. Astaga!

Malunya!

"Sa..saya nggak punya adik cewek di rumah kok mas!" tiba-tiba ngejelasin,

Mas gantengnya manggut-manggut sambil ketawa tipis, "Hm, nggak punya adik cewek ya? Emang adik ini umurnya berapa?" dan yang lebih bikin Naruto kaget, tiba-tiba di tanyain umur gitu aja.

"Tu..tujuh belas!"

"Masih muda ya, namanya siapa?"

Ini di tanyain nama lagi?!

Naruto yang masih malu, malah reflek jawab pake suara keras, "Naruto Uzumaki, mas! Ka..kalau boleh tahu, nama mas siapa ya?" dia ikut nanya, padahal udah jelas nama mas ganteng itu tertera di tanda pengenal bajunya.

Aish-

Masih kasi senyum, mas itu langsung narik sekilas tanda pengenal di bajunya, "Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal Naruto~" nada _sing a song_ mengalun.

Astaga mimpi apa dia semalem, bisa dapet kenalan secara langsung sama pegawai ganteng di sini!

"Salam kenal!" senyum selebar-lebarnya, aish kayaknya nanti dia nggak bakalan bisa tidur.

* * *

" _Mas! Kita mau nanyain harga nih, aduh!"_

" _Iya mas! Anak cowok itu nggak usah di ladenin dulu!"_

" _Mas sini dong!"_

* * *

Sialnya, sebelum bisa ngomong lebih jauh, semua pelanggan mas itu udah pada nggak sabar dan keburu marah. Padahal sebenarnya banyak pegawai yang siap di sana buat di tanya-tanyain, tapi merekanya aja yang nggak mau,

Mas yang namanya Sasuke itu langsung tebar senyum sebentar, "Iya bu, sabar sebentar ya~"

Dia balik natap Naruto "Buat ukuran bajunya, jadi milih yang ini? Atau mau cari yang lain lagi?"

Yah waktunya habis, Naruto langsung kesel. Dia geleng-geleng bentar, "Nggak jadi mas, saya pilih yang lain aja kali ya, ehehe~" pura-pura senyum, Sasuke ngangguk kecil.

"Oke, nanti cari aja saya lagi ya dik kalau udah fix milih bajunya~"

"…."

Eh?

Cari dia lagi?! Uwaaa!

"Iya mas!" bukannya di suruh cari pegawai lain malah di suruh cari dia lagi, kan Naruto makin seneng!

Hari itu juga, fix Naruto jadi beli baju mandi buat cewek! Untung masih ada Ibunya di rumah, jadi dia langsung kasi sebagai hadiah gitu.

Ahaha~

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOooOOooO**

 _ **Semoga aja sekarang dia bisa bicara lagi sama Sasuke, doain ya~**_

 _ **Ciee yang udah tahu namanya! XDDD**_

 _ **Moga-moga dari nama nanti bisa tahu tanggal lahir, umurnya, atau sampe nama-nama keluarganya sekaligus! Biar bisa di kenalin ke calon mertua!**_

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Ahaha, maaf Mushi bawa fic gaje lagi XDD Habisnya ide ini keluar pas lihat ada mas ganteng yang teriak-teriak buat diskonan baju, trus jadi pusat perhatian gitu di mall, mana dia pas banget berdiri di atas panggung kecil khusus #gimana ga jadi pusat perhatian coba wkwk#. Beneran ganteng lho, Mushi aja sampe pangling liatnya wahaha XD

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
